Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel
This is the fanfictional version of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, the 25th season of Power Rangers & sequel to Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Plot After Galvanax's demise, Madame Odius becomes the new leader & champion of the Galaxy Warriors. Not only that, but she brings togethers new contestants--among them the notorious bountyhunter Sledge, who was thought to be dead. Will the Ninja Rangers be able to stop them? Characters Rangers Allies *Redbot *Monty *Victor Vincent Villains Galaxy Warriors *Madame Odius *Cosmo Royale *Sledge * Wrench * Galvanax *Ripcon *Kudabots **Bashers *Skullgators *Contestants Supporting Characters Arsenal Transformation Devices *Ninja Battle Morpher - The Ninja Steel Rangers' morpher & weapon. **Sword Mode **Bow Mode **Claw Mode *Gold Ninja Steel Battle Morpher - Ninja Steel Gold's morpher. *Lion Fire Morpher - The power-up bracelet used to assume the Ninja Steel Rangers' powered-up Lion Fire Modes. *SuperStar Blade - Ninja Steel Gold's variant of the Ninja Star Blade. This weapon is used to evolve Ninja Steel Gold into his Super Form as well as use Ninja Power Stars for Advanced Ninja attacks. Multi-Use Devices *Ninja Power Stars - Small throwing stars used by the Ninja Steel Rangers to unlock their powers, forms, & Zords. Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Rockstorm Guitar - The personal weapon of Ninja Steel Gold, in which it combines three types of equipment into a single weapon. Sidearms *Ninja Star Blade *Ninja Blaster Cockpit Control Sword *Ninja Master Blade Vehicles *Mega Morph Cycle Zords Main *Ninja Fusion Megazord **Ninja Steel Megazord ***Robo Red Zord - Ninja Steel Red's personal zord. ***Dragon Zord - Ninja Steel Blue's personal zord. ***Nitro Zord - Ninja Steel Yellow's personal zord. ***Kodiak Zord - Ninja Steel White's personal zord. ***Zoom Zord - Ninja Steel Pink's personal zord. **Bull Rider Megazord - Ninja Steel Gold's personal zord. ***Bull Rider Zord ***Bull Zord *Lion Fire Zord *Ninja Star Megazord **Falcon Star Zord - A falcon/Fenghuang-like zord designed by Brody. **Azure Star Zord - A dragon-like zord designed by Preston. **Tortoise Star Zord - A tortoise-like zord designed by Calvin. **Tiger Star Zord - A white tiger-like zord designed by Hayley. **Panda Star Zord - A panda-like zord designed by Sarah. **Carp Star Zord - A black carp-like zord designed by Levi. Auxiliary *Rumble Tusk Zord *Astro Zord *Sub Surfer Zord *Dino Zord Alternate Combinations *Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation **Dragon Zord **Robo Red Zord **Nitro Zord **Kodiak Zord **Zoom Zord *Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord **Robo Red Zord **Dragon Zord **Nitro Zord **Kodiak Zord **Zoom Zord **Rumble Tusk Zord *Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord (w/o Robo Red Zord) **Rumble Tusk Zord **Dragon Zord **Nitro Zord **Kodiak Zord **Zoom Zord *Astro Ninja Steel Megazord **Robo Red Zord **Dragon Zord **Nitro Zord **Kodiak Zord **Zoom Zord **Astro Zord *Astro Ninja Steel Megazord (w/o Robo Red Zord) **Astro Zord **Dragon Zord **Nitro Zord **Kodiak Zord **Zoom Zord *Sub Surfer Ninja Steel Megazord **Robo Red Zord **Dragon Zord **Nitro Zord **Kodiak Zord **Zoom Zord **Sub Surfer Zord *Sub Surfer Bull Rider Megazord **Bull Rider Zord **Bull Zord **Sub Surfer Zord *Dino Ninja Steel Megazord **Robo Red Zord **Dragon Zord **Nitro Zord **Kodiak Zord **Zoom Zord **Dino Zord Episodes Notes Category:Series Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Category:Ideas Wiki